


Fun I Guess

by ThatDreamDemon



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, markiplierxreader - Freeform, readerxmarkiplier - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDreamDemon/pseuds/ThatDreamDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know anymore. Basically you and Mark are having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> When did my life take this turn.. (I'm sorry for spelling mistakes.. I wrote this super late and I'm too lazy to double check so...)

“That’s horrible!” Mark jokes, going into another fit of laughter. It has been awhile since you’ve been friends with the famous youtuber, and you loved the guy to death. He was perfect to you, he was nice, funny, and cared so much about you. He was just utterly perfect. 

You grinned, bumping your shoulder against his. “But you still laughed ya dork.” you teased. You leaned back on the couch, turning your attention to the TV. Flipping through the channels you finally settled on an episode of Sherlock you found. You felt Mark lean up against you, “What are you doing?” You asked, turning towards him to get a better look at him. All you got was a mouthful of his unruly hair. You leaned back a bit more so you wouldn’t have Mark’s hair in your face.

“I’m getting comfortable.” He replied, resting his head on your chest. “You’re quite warm.”

You felt your cheeks heat up a bit, why was he being all cuddly? You tried to pay attention to the TV but it was hard with Mark right up against you. You felt your heart speed up when he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.

“Don’t move. This is comfortable.”

“Mark you’re going to squish me.”

“I’m not that fat am i?”

You gave him a look and he grinned back at you. You tried to unwrap his hands from your waist but it was no use. The man had a tight grip. He moved up, now resting his head on your shoulder. His lips brushed against the sensitive skin of your throat and you shivered, your face now a hot, red, mess. 

Mark was now looking at you, his eye narrowed and a mischievous smirk on his lips. You shifted slightly, making him sit up. “I’m not sure I like that look..” you said, but you couldn’t help but smirk back. He moved back, pulling you with him.

 

 

You were soon seated on his lap, stradling him, with your hands wrapped around his neck. “Mark..” You sighed, "I really do like you.” you said quietly. He grinned again. revealing his incredibly white teeth. “I like you too.” his grin became a sly smile, “Now c’mere. I wanna try something.” He purred. His voice was a low rumble now.

Pressing you right up against him he planted his lips on yours, kissing you gently. You felt butterflies in your stomach and your head was spinning. You couldn’t believe this. His lips were soft and he tasted faintly of mint. You kissed him back, closing your eyes escatsy. 

You broke away for air but his mouth was on yours again in an instant. Your hands found home in his hair, grabbing at the thick locks of ebony and pulling him towards you. In response his hands wandered around the hem of your shirt while his started planting small kisses on your neck. You let out an small moan as he bit down on a sensitive part of your throat. You felt him smirk.

You tugged on his shirt, silently begging for it to come off. As you did that he busied himself with unbuttoning your jeans..


End file.
